Minerva Program
The Minerva Program was a Byzantine Federation space program which aimed to colonize the moon Iapetus. It did so successfully, and also colonized the nearby moon of Hyperion. Missions and their objectives are listed below. *Minerva 1: (Vista) **Goals: Test the new Vista Shuttle/Lander in spaceflight, fly to Phobos, land on Phobos, fly back. **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: First ever manned landing on Phobos. *Minerva 2: (Vista) **Goal: Fly to the Byzantine colony on Ceres, fly back, avoid asteroids. **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: Near miss collision with an asteroid. *Minerva 3: (Vista) **Goals: Land on Mars' southern polar ice cap, test landing on unfarmiliar surface, loop around Jupiter, fly back. **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: Anchor Spikes broke off of lander legs during descent onto surface, and craft slid 3 meters after landing. *Minerva 4: (Vista) **Goals: Fly to Iapetus, scout for good landing zone, drop targeting beacon over zone, fly back. **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: None *Minerva 5: (Vista) **Goals: Land on Iapetus in correct location, set up boundries for Thyrm, collect soil/rock samples, fly back. **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: First Ever Landing on Iapetus *Minerva 6: (Vista) **Goals: Land on Iapetus near Minerva 5 landing site, set up first building, deploy a large rover known as "Theseus" which would begin construction of a landing pad for future missions, fly back. **Outcome: Partially Successful **Notable Events: Failure of two bonding mechanisms caused the shelter building to be incomplete, and also caused the Byzantine to stop importing the mechanisms. Longest amount of time spent on Iapetus by humans record made. *Minerva 7: (Vista) **Goals: Resupply a Byzantine colony on Mars, fly to Iapetus, check on Theseus' progress, assist if needed, fly back. **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: Rendezvous with Minerva 8 on return flight. *Minerva 8: (Vista) **Goals: Land on Iapetus, retrieve Theseus, fly back **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: Rendezvous with Minerva 7 on flight to Iapetus *Minerva 9: (Vista) **Goals: Land on Iapetus, finish construction of first building, fly back **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: First craft to land on the pad constructed by Theseus. *Minerva 10: (Vista) **Goals: Land on Iapetus, construct second building, fly back **Outcome: Original goal unsuccessful, redesigned goal successful. **Notable Events: Failure of 32nd stage booster caused forced landing on Hyperion. Building was constructed there instead. *Minerva 11: (Vista) **Goals: Land on Iapetus, construct second building, fly back. **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: Finally fixed the bonding failure on the first building, second building is constructed, longest amount of time spent on Iapetus by humans record broken. *Minerva 12: (IAT) **Goals: Test long-distance endurance of Inter Atmospherical Transport (IAT), drop first permanent team on Iapetus, fly back. **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: First long-distance flight of IAT, first permanent settlement of Iapetus. *Minerva 13: (IAT) **Goals: Land on Iapetus, drop off scientific rover, drop off supplies and building materials for third building, fly back. **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: None *Minerva 14: (IAT) **Goals: Land on Iapetus, drop second permanent team, set up permanent radio communications, resupply first team, fly back. **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: Radio system almost failed during initial construction, later fixed during the mission. *Minerva 15: (IAT) **Goals: Fly to Iapetus, build first module of Deron-Hafnion Exad Iapetus Orbital Station, fly to Jupiter and meet the rest of Byzantine forces moving to Iapetus. **Outcome: Successful **Notable Events: Last Minerva Program mission, only mission to stay there permanently. Category:Deron Category:Minerva Program